Promise Me
by selena1234
Summary: "Promise me... Promise me you'll never forget me." He never did answer me, but I intend to hold down the fact that he wanted to say Yes and he knows it. And he'll pay for it if he meant to say No.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to old friends, Hello for the first time readers to my new people! I have to thank Josh for helping on this one! Josh, say something nice.**

"… **I like to be a part of this because… uhhh … come on, don't put that in the thing! *mumbles dammit* … … … I just like helping a friend."**

**Hahaha, yes you do.**

"_Just promise me something, Yuki."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Don't forget me. Please." Yuki looked up to see the girl's older brother calling to her._

_ "… come on! We have to go!"_

_ She smiled, and looked at Yuki. "Promise me."_

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat, unsure what brought upon the dream. He remembered the girl's brother, but not the girl. Not the girl's name, not her face, he couldn't even remember what she looked like as she ran off.

Might as well get up.

Yuki pulled on his school uniform and brushed his teeth before he actually realized that it was still dark outside, and the moon hadn't set yet. By the time he realized he was staring out the window like a lost puppy, he had forgotten his dream. Shigure was the next one to wake up, followed by Tohru. Sweet, sweet Tohru, who keeps the household together.

Yuki just stared out the window until Tohru came in to make sure he was up.

Surprised that he was already up was an understatement.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Yuki! Did I interrupt something?"

Yuki turned and smiled at Tohru. "No, you didn't."

"You look like you haven't slept all night. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, no, just a dream woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly. "Breakfast is ready. I tried putting bacon into the riceballs and I want to know how it tastes."

When Yuki and Tohru walked into school later that day, they were met by the "We love Yuki" fanclub people.

"So! What were you doing with _prince Yuki_ this morning, huh?"

"I wasn't-"

"I bet it was a 'coincidence', right?"

"No, it wasn't-"

"Well, Tohru, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'll **** ** * * ** ** you with a *** * ** * if you don't back away from Tohru, you **** *'s."

The fangirls _ran_ out of the hallway. Yuki beside her smiled.

"They really are quite annoying, aren't they?" He said, walking into their classroom.

Momiji was sitting on Yuki's desk.

"Momiji, what do you want?" Kyo said, who was standing by him.

"I'll only tell Yuki!" He sang, swinging his legs.

"Momiji?" Yuki said, setting his bag down. "Why are you bothering Kyo?"

"Oh! Yuki! There's a girl in my class looking for you!"

"Huh?"

-Momiji's class-

When Yuki opened the door, there was one girl who was being swarmed by the boys of their class. The girls were on the other side, murmuring. The one girl was sitting on the desk – no, not sitting, Cowering – surrounded by the guys. She looked up at the door and smiled, waving. The boys looked at the door and glared at Yuki – not Momiji, but Yuki. She hopped off the desk, straightening her jacket, and walked through the crowd. Too many were trying to grab at her but it didn't seem like one even got close to her.

She bowed when she got to Yuki at the door, smiling. "Hello, Yuki Sohma."

"Uh, Hello." He looked at the girl, confused. She had reddish green eyes and dark brown hair that started on her left shoulder and swooped to her waste on the right, a clean cut. She was wearing a white jacket that had a pin on it. The pin looked like a diamond cut into four diamonds, with shiny white wings on either side of the diamond. She was wearing a short black skirt, knee-high red socks and black boots that went half the length of her socks. She also had a necklace. It, too, was a diamond shape made of ruby with a golden chain and a gold backing on it. She bent back up and smiled.

She then took two steps forward and _hugged_ him.

He didn't have time to register it before she hugged him. The girls gasped, the guys went "awwww" sadly.

She let go of Yuki and hugged Momiji next.

"Um, miss-"

"What? You don't remember me?" She pouted, then went back to smiling. "I figured you wouldn't." She smiled again, teeth showing. Only then did Yuki actually notice that she had scars all over her face. An X-shaped one under her right eye, one stretched from her left eye halfway to her right one, three on her legs, one on top of the other that reached up to her skirt, and then one he could almost see peeking out from her left sleeve.

Tohru peeked in the door.

"Oh, I thought I'd find you here. Who's this?"

"A-who-dalalala," she said in an Italian accent. She tapped her forehead with her right palm then smiled. "I'm Mayliddia Sohmaterrin. I go to the ASA, or Arts and Sciences Academy."

"Yuki, Momiji, do either of you know her?"

"Yes, actually, I think I do."

"Remembering's good. You promised afterall that you wouldn't forget me."

"I… I did?"

"Yes, you did. I would've thought that you of all people would've remembered me. No one else did. Not Kyo, not Akito, not even Kyoko remembered me. I already visited Akito and Kyoko. Momiji, I told you to bring Kyo with you!"

"I told him to but he said that, 'I won't go if that damn rat is going!', word for word."

She sighed. "So, Yuki, Who's she?" May looked at Tohru, smiling.

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda."

"Great! Yuki, I hope you don't mind I'm following you and Kyo home today. No objection? Great!" She walked back to Momiji's desk and sat on it, smiling. Momiji followed her, then explained something to her.

"Yuki, are you sure you know her?"

"No, I can't say I am sure."

**Todaa. Chapter one is done. R&R, Dar'.**


	2. Chapter 2

The weird girl from earlier sure kept her word.

She, and Momiji, did indeed follow Kyo, Tohru and me home.

Tohru seemed to have fun, talking to the girl. She seemed to have stories from _all over the world_.

I was too busy racking my memory for when I had met this girl.

She was obviously a Sohma, considering she could hug me. I glanced back at the girl. How did she get those Scars? She said she had visited Akito. Did he-?

No. They'd be more recent if he did. They looked to be at the most six months old.

-Tohru-

Mayliddia had so many stories to tell. One story about the time she was in China and some guy came up to her, claiming she was an old girlfriend. Another time, in America, she ran into a girl who told her of some ruins where Mayliddia found a _bunch_ of golden coins. She also told me of some guy she knows called Aumen, who has hair so black that it's purple. He has a necklace slot machine that actually works.

We got home not too long after that.

-Yuki-

When we got home, Kyo was sitting there, waiting.

Mayliddia ran forward and sat next to Kyo, poking his face. "Jello, Kitty."

He looked angrily at her finger. "What the hell do you want?"

She hugged him. He was surprised, at first, thinking he had turned into a cat. She let go, getting up, and bounding off to find Shigure.

"Who the hell is she?" Kyo asked, straightening his jacket.

"Mayliddia Sohmaterrin." Tohru answered.

"Is she a Sohma?"

"She has to be." I answered. "Plus, you stupid cat, it's the first part of her last name. _Sohma_terrin."

"So why the hell has she never been around?"

"She told me earlier that she went to the _Arts and Sciences Academy._"

"Damn."

"What?"

"That's a good school. Scholarships are hard to come by and tuition is downright _expensive_. They learn three of their core, one of the other, and then the rest of the day is fit with gym, lunch, math, and two electives."

"You know so much _why?_"

"It's one of the schools I looked at."

"That still doesn't answer about what she wants."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Tohru, Kyo and I walked inside then over to the 'dining room', where Shigure and Mayliddia were talking like old friends.

"Oh, hello, members of the Shigure house! I assume it was you three who brought the lovely Mayliddia to our presence?"

"Sure, let's go with that." I said, sitting across from her. Tohru sat across from Shigure and Kyo went upstairs.

"So, Mayliddia, what brought you here?"

"Him." She pointed to me.

"Oh, is that so?" Shigure smiled.

"Yep." She answered, smiling.

"Why?"

"Back when we were kids, Yuki and I were playing on the playground. My brother, Josh, was about to drag me off so I said to Yuki, '_Just promise me something, Yuki. Don't forget me. Please.'_He didn't answer, so I'm making sure he remembered me. This was, as I recently found out, right before the girl tripped on Yuki and turned him to a rat in front of everyone. Akito thought that it was Me that made him clumsy, so Akito kinda, _whoop_, erased everyone's memory of me, my brother, sister, and parents.

"I mean, my parents ran away from the Sohmas for exactly this purpose. So that we don't keep erasing people's memories. They believed that people has a reason to know about us. We shouldn't be so secretive, because they _deserve_ to know exactly what's on this world."

"You know," Shigure said, "If Akito hears you say that, then he'll punish you."

"I didn't say it's what I believed. I was just repeating what my mom told me." She smiled. "Oh, also, Yuki," I looked at her. "When did Tohru join the Sohma circle of secrecy?"

"A year or so ago. Her mom died so she was living in a tent, not too far away. We found her, and invited her to stay."

"I see." She glanced at Tohru menacingly and then smiled. "Well, I like her. She has my permission to stay."

_When did she need your permission?_

"I'll go get us some snacks!" Tohru said, standing up.

When she came back in, she tripped on something – like she usually does. Mayliddia has _incredible _reflexes, as she got up, caught the flying tray of snacks, and kept Tohru from falling.

"You know, Yuki, You might need this more than I do." May said, setting the tray down. She unhooked the necklace and put it around my neck. "It's girly, I know, but I'll see if I can't work on making something easier to hide for you three, seeing how necklaces are _girly_."

"What… is it?"

"Here, let me show you. Tohru, stand up. You too, Yuki." We both stood, confused, until May shoved Tohru into me.

Out of instinct, I caught her.

And didn't change into a rat.

"Yes! It worked! It looks like there aren't any different components after all. Shigure, do you mind if I can get Hatori to come pick me up?"

"Sure. There's a phone over there." She bounded up and went to get the phone.

She ran back in, after talking to Hatori, and grabbed her necklace back.

"'Cya later, Shi!" She smiled. "Tohru, nice to meet you. BYE KYOKYO! And a very goodbye to you as well, Yuki~" She did an air-kiss before bounding out the door.

_What a weird girl._


End file.
